


Snowflake

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, allthetags, ballerino!jongin, itried, skatersoo, skatingau, wildnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: AU: Figure skater Kyungsoo's manager & coach get him a ballerino to help with his posture & flexibility, since he has been off the rink for 3 yrs; busy with a child accidentally conceived on a wild night.Jongin has no idea that he's the father to the son of the man of his dreams.





	1. Gentle Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I grabbed a prompt again @ 5 am. Finished it in one day so please don't mind the errors, I will try to fix them as soon as I can. Thank you for the very very lovely prompter @8812forkadi <3 Always a pleasure to write your prompts! Please enjoy~~

 

  
You remember that one wild drunken night where you get so fucked up with booze like it's streaming down your vein? Or when you get so fucked up by a stranger giving you the best orgasm you've ever had your entire life? Yeah? Well Kyungsoo remembers it too. He remembers drinking the night away, not dead drunk but actually sober enough to remember saying yes to that dancing God who was heating up the dance floor who asked him if he wanted to continue their dance somewhere else more private, he remembers asking---no begging for release as the man folds him in half and fucks him relentlessly and especially, he remembers it because he got a reminder for it.

 

No, unlike those people who regretted that one wild night, Kyungsoo never regretted his. Especially when his son Taeoh was born, the little boy looked like a reflection of the man of his wild night escapade, only younger, cuter and brighter. Taeoh was a surprise he didn't expect at all but still loved so much as he was carrying him in his belly and even more after he was born. Taeoh, is not a product of a one wild night, he was a product of a very youthful Kyungsoo and the man who gave him everything he wanted and more.

 

“Kyungsoo, quit slacking!!! You've been off the ice for three years already!!!” Jongdae called out as soon as he fell on his butt.

 

He's just thankful that his ass is as soft as a pillow, cushioning the fall from his supposedly triple toe loop. It's hard to get back to it, not with all the weight he had gained from carrying Taeoh. He wasn't even allowed to be on the rink for the first year because the doctor was afraid that Kyungsoo would pop his stitches. He lost most of the water weight and tried to get back his figure which he did with all the yoga, plates and exercise that he has been doing but he still can't seem to make himself fly like he did back then.

 

“I am not slacking! I hate you! You're not Taeoh’s uncle anymore!” Kyungsoo screamed back, sounding like a petulant child as he gets up from the ice.

 

“Papa, you (can) do it!” his baby cheered next to Jongdae. He honestly wouldn't know what to do in life if not for Jongdae, his manager and Minseok, his coach and Jongdae's husband.

 

Minseok has been coaching him since he started competing and he was just a few years ahead of Kyungsoo but he gave up skating when he earned an injury after his final competition, he won gold and he made it to the Olympics and that was enough for him. Jongdae came in shortly after Kyungsoo bagged his third gold under Minseok, they celebrated with pizza and chicken since Kyungsoo was still a minor.

 

Minseok is always patient with him but stern and meticulous while Jongdae, well… he's harder to explain.

 

“Papa!!! Do it!!!” Taeoh calls out again

 

God, his son is so adorable and he wants to squish him so much but he needs to focus, he's competing for Nationals on January before he can compete for the World Championships, Four Continents Championships and Grand Prix. He hopes that he gets the highest scores and maybe this time he can finally step on the Olympic rink.

 

He already has a spot on FCC, he’s sure of that but the schedule is tight and almost two weeks after the Nationals. January will give him hell and he already knows this. World Championship will be on March. Grand Prix will be by invitation only and that’s depending on the score they get on the World Championships.

 

“Just win the World Championship or place so high, Kyung and then you're off to the Olympics. You're lucky you can pass by the World Junior competition since you bagged a gold before from the Junior Grand Prix” Jongdae says, his tone almost sounds reprimanding

 

Yeah… after bagging that gold, they celebrated so much that Kyungsoo ended up getting pregnant. He was only 19 back then and well they had to celebrate after being the top. He had to give up his invitation for the Olympics since he got pregnant with Taeoh. He’s already 21 now and he still has competitions to ace, good thing he qualified for a lot of competitions even after his hiatus.

 

“I still have a year or so for the Winter Olympics, Dae” Kyungsoo points out as he glides around to repeat his routine, it’s not a new one...it’s still the same routine that he performed three years ago but this became his practice routine.

 

“A whole year or so is not enough” Minseok points out as well.

 

He’s a very nice coach, he handles Kyungsoo well despite the glares that Kyungsoo shoots at him occasionally.

 

“I haven't left the ice since Taeoh learned how to walk” he points out, which was true since Taeoh had learned to walk before his first birthday, Kyungsoo made it his mission to introduce the ice to his son and now Taeoh can skate with him carefully.

 

“March, Kyungsoo. It's on March next next year”

 

“Yeah and it's only October. Calm your head. I have what more than a year to work this out” Kyungsoo answers back after he comes back up from a sit-spin.

 

“You have the Grand Prix on October to December next year before you get to the Olympics!!!” Jongdae called out and wow his voice really echoed around the empty rink, even Taeoh placed his small hands to cover his ears because his Uncle Dae is too close to him

 

Minseok just shook his head because he knows how loud his husband can be. Kyungsoo didn’t mind the reminders but he knows it by heart, he placed Gold in the Junior Grand Prix too. Topped all the 7 events, traveled from US to Italy to showcase his programs. It was the most beautiful program that Kyungsoo delivered, he knows that Kyungsoo doesn’t need the reminder.

 

“Papa” Taeoh called again and this time his arms are opened widely, he’s already wearing skates that Jongdae probably put on him. Taeoh just got back from Kindergarten and Jongdae always picks him up because Kyungsoo is always at the skating rink.

 

“I need a break and need to hug my son” Kyungsoo glares at his manager.

 

He skated back to where Taeoh and Jongdae are, Taeoh was already waddling inside the rink, arms wide open and looking straight at Kyungsoo. It’s probably the proudest moment of Kyungsoo when Taeoh stepped on the rink without his support of him or his ice bear, Kyungsoo really cried that time.

 

“Come on baby” Kyungsoo calls softly, he’s on one of his knees, arms stretched wide open, preparing for his son.

 

Taeoh never disappoints. He skated towards Kyungsoo, full force without faltering and straight into his father’s arms. Kyungsoo hugged him tightly and picked him up before he spun them around, he loves hearing Taeoh giggle and he wants to hear it forever. He placed soft kisses on the boy’s whole face before he finally set him back down on the ice.

 

Taeoh automatically balanced himself while Kyungsoo offered a hand to skate with his son. Taeoh took it willingly and he smiled at his father. “Papa, I earned two stars today! Uncle Dae said he will buy me ice cream!” he said brightly

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t usually allow Taeoh to eat sweets because he didn’t want his child to be dependent on chocolates like what he did when he got pregnant but Jongdae and Minseok spoils his son like their own son, Sehun who is a year younger than Taeoh.

 

“That’s so great, baby! How about I cook your favorite Mac and Cheese for dinner?” Kyungsoo mentally makes a note to invite the Kim family for dinner since Sehun will probably be back from his grandparents’ by that time.

 

“And chicken!” Taeoh piped up, his cute mouth forming into a pout as he concentrates on skating, he’s so cute!

 

“And chicken, of course” Kyungsoo chuckled softly. He doesn’t know why or how Taeoh came to love chicken but the kid hasn’t stopped eating it since he first ate it. He probably can eat chicken every single day and not get tired of it.

  


\--

  


“Kyungsoo we think that you need to get some ballet classes to help with your flexibility and posture” Minseok suddenly brings up during dinner, they ordered pizza for them since the kids are having chicken and healthy mac and cheese. He can’t even think about the carbs right now because it’s his first pizza after he started to get back on his diet routine.

 

“And can you pick two songs. I don’t like that you’re juggling two songs for each program, with different genres too! How can you perfect them if you don’t focus” Jongdae added before biting into a huge slice of pizza.

 

He doesn’t have four songs, it’s six actually.  It’s just that he is practicing with his routine before but he’s planning to use another routine for the nationals and the following competitions then a different one for Grand Prix and Olympics. He already knows his practice routine by heart so he can perform it easily even after three years and everyone is already expecting those same songs for sure so he needs to step it up.

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay to what?” Jongdae and Minseok both asked at the same time.

 

Kyungsoo watched as Taeoh offered a strawberry to Sehun who was playing with a sliced up grape. “The ballet classes. I think I need to do it too. I was so light on my feet now I still feel heavy” he answers the men before wiping Taeoh’s cheek that has cheese sauce

 

Minseok beamed at him, looking younger than he is. Kyungsoo really likes it when Minseok smiles at him, it’s very comforting so he makes sure that Minseok is always happy. “Okay good, Jongdae knows a private instructor he’s a world class ballerino just resting” the older pipes up

 

“If he’s a headache, don’t mind him he just got out of a relationship again” Jongdae says in exasperation as if this man is already a problem just by hearing about him

 

“As long as he doesn’t take it out on me then okay. So let’s switch the sched, can you let me know when he’s free so I can match my schedules with him?”

 

“I’ll do it for you” Jongdae answers lightly, already tapping on his phone.

 

Minseok and Jongdae really became his family after Kyungsoo was thrown out of his house with his savings coming from the prizes because he got pregnant and his parents didn’t want anything to do with the 19 years old-pregnant figure skater. No news came out of course, they kept it private and just told everyone that he needs a health break. They really took care of Kyungsoo, helping him find an apartment near them so they can easily come to him anytime.

  
  


\--

  


First meetings never go well especially when it’s not the first meeting. Kyungsoo almost tripped near the door frame when he entered the dance studio and saw the man who was stretching in the middle of the room. He never forgets a face, especially not the man who made him call out his name multiple times while reaching their climax today. He would never forget the man who gave him Taeoh, the most precious gift.

 

“Kim Jongin” he says softly

 

The man flinched and stood up straight before he turned around, his eyes went wide and Kyungsoo assumed that it’s because he recognized him from that night but he was so wrong, so damn wrong when Kim Jongin walked towards him and bowed politely before offering his hand.

 

“Doh Kyungsoo~ssi, I’m a fan. I’m honored to help you out” he says softly before extending his hand towards Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo took it and shook it, he’s a bit confused...did Jongin forget about him? Is he the only one who remembers that night? He swore that they had something that night, no sparks but a lot of flames igniting and running through their veins, every touch burned pleasurably and he’s damn sure that Jongin felt it too but why can’t he remember?

 

“You can take away your hand, Jongin~ah. I know you’re a fanboy but his hand is precious” Jongdae said lightly and Jongin immediately took his hand away before bowing again to apologize. Kyungsoo could see the blush covering the cheeks of the man in front of him.

 

Jongin really grew up well, he’s taller by a head or so, his muscles are defined and can be easily traced over his tight leggings and shirt. This must be a joke… Jongin looks like a sex god, his chestnut hair messy just like that time before Kyungsoo left him the morning after they had multiple rounds of sex. His facial features are sharper especially his jaw but his eyes remained soft, his gaze just as soft as before.

 

“Kyungsoo, stop glaring” Jongdae teased and Kyungsoo snapped out of it, he didn’t know that his eyes were narrowed at Jongin who had his head lowered in embarrassment or shyness, Kyungsoo wouldn’t know.

 

“Sorry. I..I’m sleepy” Kyungsoo lied, his expression never changed anyway so Jongdae bought his excuse and just pushed him lightly inside.

 

Jongin looked up at him and smiled brightly at him, attacking Kyungsoo’s heart full force. “It’s okay! I also know that you have a bad eyesight so it’s okay if you narrow your eyes at me!” he said proudly and then he giggled shyly when he realized that he said more than he should’ve

 

“He’s not a masochist Kyungsoo but he sounds like one. This is my cousin” Jongdae deadpans, placing his things and Kyungsoo’s bag on the bench at the back of the room.

 

COUSIN… KIM JONGIN...OMG… Kyungsoo is so stupid, he...he remembers Jongdae saying that he invited his cousin to the celebration but he didn’t get to introduce him because the “cousin” somehow disappeared and well Kyungsoo found him on the dance floor obviously and the rest was history. He’s so stupid. He should’ve asked Jongdae after he left the latter’s house that time.

 

“You can warm up first, then you can show me your routine. We can go from there”

 

“He uses the same routine for practice or for program, I have no idea” Jongdae says before he plops down on the bench.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his reflection through the mirror. He’s not going to change his mind about practicing four songs

 

“Oh,still swan lake as the free skate?” Jongin asked quietly as he searches for the newest arrangement of swan lake that his Jongdae hyung sent him last night.

 

“You know it?”

 

“Kyungsoo, he’s a fan. He can dance it with his eyes closed, too bad he can’t skate. Losing all his balance on ice” Jongdae teased lightly. Jongin pouted at him and lightly punched his shoulder for embarrassing him to his idol.

 

“Actually, I was thinking about using my new routine for the Nationals. I think I need help with the long program song” Kyungsoo says softly before he lowers himself to the floor and starts to stretch.

 

Jongin stops fiddling with his phone and he turns to look at Kyungsoo who was reaching his right toe, oh wow, he has such a nice posture and that as-- “Oh, what is it?” Jongin asked before he could think about anything else that’s not professional at all.

 

“Diamond Crystal” Kyungsoo answered flatly before positioning his legs in front of him then he reached forward to touch his toes.

 

“By a kpop group???????????” Jongin asked in surprise, his mouth gaped open. It’s not that Kyungsoo can’t use it, it’s just that it’s very different from what everyone is used to.

 

“Ask about his short program, Jonginnie” Jongdae smirked and gestured to ask Kyungsoo who was now back to a sitting position and doing the butterfly stretch.

 

“What is the song for the short program?” Jongin asked mechanically, he’s not even focused at all. He wants to help Kyungsoo bring his thighs down to the floor but he doesn’t know if he can touch.

 

Kyungsoo looked up and their eyes met from the mirror’s reflection, he smirked at Jongin before he answered “Monster”

 

“Oh God” Jongin blurted out before he covered his mouth with a hand.

 

“See! Kyungsoo! Even Jongin thinks that it’s crazy! Dancing to Kpop in the ice field!” Jongdae points out, arms both raised up in exasperation as if he’s tired of this conversation already. Kyungsoo is too, after a year of practicing the routine and Jongdae constantly telling him that his crush for kpop boys should be over by now.

 

“No! No! I don’t think it’s crazy! I-I mean if it’s Kyungsoo~ssi, I’m sure he can make it work. I’ll be willing to help with everything!” Jongin immediately said, he looked away because Kyungsoo tired to meet his eyes and well Jongin is shy

 

“I thought you’re a ballerino?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion as he tried to push himself further to the floor. He hates stretching a lot.

 

“I majored in dance, everything. I’m the best at everything” he said proudly, eyes shining brightly too

 

Jongdae scoffed at that but he didn’t say anything else because Jongin is indeed a God in dancing, no matter the genre, Jongin always made it work, he always made sure that he leaves the stage with all the people watching him wanting for more.

 

“Well, why don’t you help me stretch Mr. I’m-the-best-at-everything” Kyungsoo said lightly, waving his hand to make Jongin hurry

 

“That’s a mouthful” Jongin teased while walking towards Kyungsoo

 

“Definitely fits you” Kyungsoo smirked at him

 

Both Jongdae and Jongin choked on their spits when they saw that Kyungsoo was staring at Jongin’s lower part through the mirror. Jongin immediately covered his front with his hands while Jongdae threw a towel at Kyungsoo, making the younger laugh. Jongin melted at the sight, seeing Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile.

 

“Don’t flirt! I’m going to tell Taeoh!” Jongdae warned Kyungsoo who just rolled his eyes at him.

 

Who is Taeoh?????

  


\--

  


Jongin almost lost it in the middle of practicing the routine and not only because he’s seeing the man of his dreams perform in front of him but also because, Kyungsoo allowed him to touch him and correct his posture. It’s not much but for Jongin, it’s a lot especially because he feels as if he already touched Kyungsoo that way before but it’s their first time meeting, remembering that he got himself half drunk in the celebration party that was supposed to be their first meeting. He really screwed up that night because his boyfriend broke up with him for going to that party, he got pretty wasted and slept with someone who left him before he could even wake up, yeah. That’s a hit to his ego too.

Kyungsoo is good at dancing and if Jongin could voice that out everytime, he would but he already said it at least seven times in the span of three hours so he’s trying to shut up about it. His balance is no joke especially when he spins and jumps, Jongin is almost envious of the graceful landing of Kyungsoo, he’s so soft, always soft and graceful.

 

“Can we take a break?” Kyungsoo asks quietly before reaching for his towel

 

Jongin nods at him and watches him drink from his water bottle. Oh my God, even the way he drinks is too sensual for Jongin. How he stopped himself from having a boner, he doesn’t know how but he’s calming a half hard-on since Kyungsoo walked in, he gave up in calming it midway through practice.

 

There was a knock on the door before it opened and revealed a small boy who adorably looks like Kyungsoo. “Papa!” the boy calls out

 

“Hey baby, come here but papa is icky” Kyungsoo calls out opening his arms for the boy to run into.

 

Jongin watched the exchange between the two that he didn’t even notice his cousin and nephew walking in as well. The kid suddenly turned to him with wide inquiring eyes before turning back to Kyungsoo again.

 

“Papa, who he?” Taeoh asks, he’s still clinging to Kyungsoo who turned his head to Jongin who is still staring at them.

 

“Uncle Kai!” Sehun suddenly calls out making Taeoh turn to Sehun too.

 

Sehun looked at the two back and forth before he turned to his dad. “Dad, Uncle Jong looks (like) Tae??” he whispers but Kyungsoo heard it too.

 

“Taeoh, this is Jongin~ssi. You can call him..Ajhussi” Kyungsoo said and Jongdae chuckled at that while Jongin is gaping at him looking offended

 

“A--ajhu??? Papa, too long” Taeoh whined, pouting as he hid his face on Kyungsoo’s neck

Jongin bent down to their level and tapped the boy’s shoulder lightly. “You can call me Uncle Jongin too my name is Jongin” he said slowly to make the boy understand

 

Taeoh turned to him before trying out the name Jongin, his mouth pouting when he couldn’t get the right word. “I-in? Uncle Ni!” Taeoh furrowed his brows, testing different words in his mouth

 

“Uncle Nini works well too, baby boy. I’m sure Jongin~ssi won’t mind, right?” Kyungsoo says softly before pressing a soft kiss on Taeoh’s cheek. Jongin is jealous, can Kyungsoo kiss his cheek too???

 

“O-Of course, please call me comfortably too, Kyungsoo~ssi” Jongin stuttered because Kyungsoo was looking at him pointedly and he looks hot. Why does this man make Jongin squirm?? He knows that Kyungsoo has been his crush since Kyungsoo started his career in skating but he didn’t know it was this deep that he can’t concentrate and speak properly

 

“You can call me hyung then” Kyungsoo says lightly even though they’re only a year apart. Jongdae chuckled at that because he knows that Kyungsoo hates being called as Kyungsoo~ssi.

  
  


“He’s my son” Kyungsoo supplied when he finds Jongin staring at Taeoh who is now playing with Sehun and Jongdae near the bench.

 

“How old is he?” Jongin finally asked, he couldn’t keep it in anymore his heart is beating loudly in his chest and he doesn’t even know why.

 

“He’s turning three this December”

 

“Oh..” Jongin finally pieced it together, the reason why Kyungsoo took a step back from his stage. He used to think that the ice rink was Kyungsoo’s palace, the man attracted attention as soon as he steps inside the rink and he always made sure that no one would leave even until he finishes his routine. Jongin admired that trait of Kyungsoo, he has always been smitten by the power of Kyungsoo’s gaze and his movements.

 

“Yes, he’s the reason for my hiatus” Kyungsoo says softly before he gave a soft smile at his son who was waving at his reflection in the mirror

 

“I’m happy for you and your wife”

 

“No wife in the picture just me and my son. I carried him”

 

Jongin’s eyes widened even more, so that’s the reason why Kyungsoo is soft in some places. He would’ve thought that with all the figure skating, Kyungsoo would develop hard muscles but the man only has firm ones and his soft around the edges, it’s beautiful.

 

“T-that’s beautiful. You did well, he looks like a very bright boy” Jongin commented as he watched Taeoh keep brush Sehun’s fringe away from his eyes.

 

“He looks like his father actually” Kyungsoo points out, leaving a space for Jongin, hoping that he can figure things out on his own.

 

Jongin just hummed at this but he still can’t keep his eyes away from the young boy who was staring back at him through the mirror. There’s something that he wants to say but he couldn’t find the right words.

  


Practice became regular, they meet almost every day with weekends as rest days. Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to visit him on the rink too so that the latter can point out faults in his executions but sometimes he just finds Jongin staring at him or playing with Taeoh. The man is already smitten with Taeoh, he just hopes that Jongin figures it out or maybe remembers him.

 

Taeoh loves Jongin, he’s been asking for the older every time they went home but all Kyungsoo could say was that Taeoh should be patient and wait for the next day to see Jongin. He honestly didn’t expect to see Jongin ever again but he thinks that the world is indeed small.

 

 

\--


	2. January Fever

 

 

January is the time for heartbreaks and muscle aches, not in that order but well that’s in Kyungsoo’s order. Jongin got back with his boyfriend who was also a dancer and even though he’s not in love with Jongin, Kyungsoo was still jealous...He’s crushing on the man for goodness’ sake! He didn’t even have time to think about it because the Nationals is already starting, Jongin promised that he would watch it and every event after that even though he’s also back from his hiatus. 

 

They both practiced hard during the past few months and Jongin made sure that Kyungsoo’s body is kept relaxed during the performance. He’s actually more intimidating that Minseok who was coaching him at the same time as Jongin who was pointing out flaws. They practiced until even Minseok can’t find anything wrong with the routines. It was new, perfect and polished. 

 

Kyungsoo’s now keeping his muscles relaxed while blasting Monster in his ears. He’s going to show South Korea and the world that EXO is the future of KPOP, well, he’s just fanboying but fight him if you must, he’s not going to back down. D.O. has such nice vocals. 

 

It’s actually his first time trying a genre like this, even his costume is a new one from the famous designer BBH. He loved Kyungsoo’s idea and he made sure that his outfits would be the death of everyone. This outfit is purely sheer black studded with glitters and red black and white gems with red straps inside as harness at the top enough to showcase Kyungsoo’s body frame but still allows him to move freely, even his hairstyle was messed up, smokey eyes and somewhat pinkish lips to match. 

 

“You’re up first. This is the opening stage for you, Kyungie. Own it” Jongdae said, patting his shoulders. Minseok gave him a tight hug “Good luck, Kyungie. You deserve to be on ice again” he said fondly before asking for the skate guards

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks Jongdae even though he’s not performing this for Jongin, he wants to thank Jongin with this performance after all the late nights of practicing in both the rink and the dance studio, Jongin worked hard with him and he deserves to see it too. 

 

“He’s on the way, he’ll catch up for your long program” Jongdae assures him. 

 

Kyungsoo waves up too Taeoh and Sehun who were both wearing ear muffs to cancel out the noise, they are sitting next Minseok’s younger brother, Junmyeon who waved at him as well and mouthed a good luck.  

 

“Let us welcome for the opening of the short program, Doh Kyungsoo, coming back on the ice after three years, everyone’s expecting his performance today. His performance song Monster is from the Nation’s Pride KPop group, EXO.”

 

Kyungsoo breathes out softly before stepping in the rink, this is it, his heart beating loudly, screams numbing his eardrums but most importantly calmness that the rink gives him. He smiles as he skates around, stretching out his muscles and working on some kinks before he positioned at the center, head bowed and eyes closed. 

 

_ This is for you Kyungsoo, make sure you earn it. This is your stage don’t seek for attention, demand it as soon as you step inside the rink.  _

 

Kyungsoo kept that in his heart and mind, Jongin said those words in their last practice. The younger looked so proud at him and he even gave Kyungsoo a very warm hug after that. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Jongin missed it, he missed everything. Even the long program, he missed it all. He couldn’t even run to the venue because it’s almost done now. Jongdae even sent him a video of Kyungsoo dancing. He couldn’t help it but there’s a hole forming on the pit of his stomach, he knows he’s not required to be there but he even promised Kyungsoo that he would be there. He doesn’t want to disappoint him.

 

He already left early to go early to the venue but his boyfriend called him saying that he was sick and he needed Jongin to buy medicine for him. They only got back together again for the nth time and as much as it is tiring, Jongin really values his relationship. He thought he’d only be late but he was wrong when his boyfriend kept on clinging to him. 

 

He took his phone out when it vibrated. He’s on the way back home to finally rest and maybe re-watch Kyungsoo’s performance even though he already watched it multiple times during practice.

 

**Dae hyung** : you better have a fucking good reason on ditching Kyungsoo because he’s pouting

**Jonginnie** : What happened?

**Dae hyung** : he fell on the last jump, I thought he sprained his ankle but all good. His score is the best. He’s on top~~!!

**Jonginnie** : that’s great! I mean not the fall but I’m glad he made the top, he deserves it.

**Dae hyung** : yeah, and Taeoh says that he hates you for lying to him >.<

 

Jongin sighed on the last message, he’s really fond of Taeoh he hates it that some useless father left the young boy and Kyungsoo. Taeoh always came on time, sometimes with Jongdae hyung or Minseok hyung and of course Sehun. The two boys always played quietly while sometimes Jongin catches Taeoh staring at him, lips pouting for some reason.

 

He also promised Taeoh that he’d come and support Kyungsoo for his comeback performance. He hopes that the boy and his father isn’t that mad at him to completely avoid him. His boyfriend warned him that he would break up with him if he chose to go to the competition so he figured out that Kyungsoo would understand, and it’s not like they have something….aside from those fleeting touches that he might be imagining on his own to fuel his desires.

  
  


**[PANN POST]**

 

**[+2181 -90] DOH KYUNGSOO BACK ON ICE**

**[+1214 -10] ICE PRINCE BURNING THE RINK WITH EXO’S MONSTER AND EXTINGUISHED THE FLAMES WITH EXO-CBX’S DIAMOND CRYSTAL**

**[+3921 -212] ICE PRINCE, EXO FANBOY**

**[+3000 -21] ICE PRINCE, DOH KYUNGSOO TAKES HOME HIS FIRST GOLD MEDAL AFTER THREE YEARS**

  
  


-

  
  


Of course, Jongin was indeed wrong. Both Kyungsoo and Taeoh treated him coldly shortly after that, especially with Kyungsoo flying for the Four Continents Championship, everyone flew with him including Taeoh too. He already apologized to Kyungsoo but the older just brushed it off saying that it’s fine and that it didn’t matter anyway, the cold shoulder he was given says otherwise.

 

Now, he’s on a flight to U.S. to catch Kyungsoo’s performance live. Jongdae handed him a ticket before he left since he usually gives Jongin tickets for Kyungsoo’s competition. He invited his boyfriend but all he got was a pillow to the face and a loud “Get the fuck out of here” so he left to let his boyfriend cool down. 

 

Jongdae picked him up at the airport with Sehun and Taeoh right behind him, Taeoh’s eyes widened and he was about to smile but then he frowned again, pouting at Jongin. “He thinks you’re going to ditch them again” Jongdae says as he straps carries Sehun in his arms.

 

Jongin bends down slightly before opening his arms for Taeoh. “Hey buddy, I’m here. Uncle Nini will watch Papa, I promise!” Jongin said, even pouts at Taeoh to make his point. The young boy finally smiled at him and ran into his arms. Taeoh embraced him tightly and it really warms Jongin’s heart that the boy finally forgave him.

 

“Sorry to Papa too. Papa sad Uncle nini not go” Taeoh mutters near his cheek.

 

Jongin nods and carries Taeoh properly. Jongdae chuckled at them and shook his head. “You know Jonginnie, you two look alike” he points out.   
  


 

\--

 

 

4 minutes and 30 seconds, Jongin held his breath for about 2 minutes, maybe he tried inhaling at some point but it was like his heart stopped as soon as Kyungsoo stepped into the ice. He actually missed the short program again because he bought something for Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo just finished his last routine he’s so perfect, from his hair that was styled down and looking wet to the glitters and diamonds near his eyes that has a snow-like eyeshadow theme...his outfit was magical, he’s dressed in a white and dark blue ensemble, white for the top filled with diamonds all over his body and dark blue with bright gems for the bottom. He’s like a damn diamond on ice. 

 

He landed his quadruple toe loop smoothly, executed all the movements perfectly and he didn’t make a mistake at all. Jongin knows that he will place gold in this again. He’s the best skater ever.

 

The crowd was screaming for him, clapping, shouting and tossing gifts. Kyungsoo was bowing to everyone and when he came to where Jongin was, Kyungsoo easily found him because he was looking for Taeoh who was sitting next to him. Jongin stood up and threw the bouquet that he bought for Kyungsoo--who catched it effortlessly. He beamed that heart shaped smile and Jongin thinks that he might die today if Kyungsoo won’t stop.

 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo mouthed before bowing. Jongin smiled at him and gave him a wink before Kyungsoo moved to the other zones. Kyungsoo’s breathtaking especially when he performs. It’s like he ignited something that was already dull inside Jongin. He hasn’t felt like this for a long time. 

 

“Uncle Ni” Taeoh called from beside him, the young boy gripped the hem of his shirt.

 

“Yes, baby?” he asked softly, gently pulling the boy’s hand to hold it in his. 

 

Taeoh smiled at him brightly, showing the cute dimple on his cheek. “Thank you”

 

“For what?”

 

“Papa smiling” the small boy said softly, placing a soft kiss on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin couldn’t help but hug the small boy, picking him up to sit on his lap before peppering his cute face with kisses making the cute one giggle. 

  
  


\--

 

Jongin frowns at his phone when he rereads the message that his boyfriend sent him. They’re celebrating now at a Michelin restaurant because Kyungsoo can eat after all the diet for the FCC. he didn’t get a gold but he placed second and it wasn’t disappointing because he competed with other foreign skaters. 

 

“Jonginnie are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just”

 

“What? your lightswitch boyfriend?” Jongdae asked him  


 

Kyungsoo's attention turned to them “Why lightswitch?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion while Jongdae explained why calling Jongin's boyfriend 'lightswitch' is a good idea “Because they’ve been on and off for years, more off than on. I swear they break up for 4 months then get back for a month and the cycle just begins again”

 

“He just broke up with me” Jongin muttered before turning off the screen.  


 

“For going here?” Kyungsoo asked in surprise. Jongin nodded at him. He's used to this, to getting a break up message in the middle of night while he wonders what he did wrong again  


 

Kyungsoo frowned at him, he completely disliked what he heard. he thought Jongdae was just overreacting about Jongin's boyfriend but it turns out he's really a douche. “Jongin, he doesn’t deserve you. You’re an amazing, wonderful, beautiful man.You don’t need someone who will just bring you down. You’re known worldwide, everyone wants you. Don’t settle for less because you’re the best” he says softly and sincerely  


 

“You sound like a man who’s in love, Kyungsoo” Minseok teased him, Jongin was already blushing and Kyungsoo's trying not to blush because he becomes a tomato within seconds. “I’m just stating a fact, right Taeoh?”

 

“Hnng!” Taeoh agrees before reaching out for Jongin. Kyungsoo opens up his hand, palm up and reached towards Jongin. The younger’s arm is full of Taeoh and he doesn’t know what Kyungsoo is asking for. He was surprised when Kyungsoo took his phone.

 

He watched as Kyungsoo tapped on his phone for a few times, eyes focused on the screen then suddenly his own phone lit up. Kyungsoo returned the phone back to Jongin before taking Taeoh from him. “Since I’m the best person, I removed and blocked your now ex boyfriend, I saved my number instead. If you’re itching to message someone, message me”

 

“But--”

 

“No buts, Kim Jongin”

 

\--

 

“Kyungsoo can I talk to you for a minute?” Minseok calls out before he steps into his suite where Sehun and Taeoh is still playing with Jongin and Jongdae.

 

“Sure hyung, what is it about? I know that I should’ve stretched more, I looked stiff on the last part but I will try my best on the next one” Kyungsoo assured him, it was a pity that he didn’t get gold but everyone deserved their places, everyone really performed well so he has to try harder next competition. 

 

“No it’s not about that. You were wonderful and we can work on everything else during training. I have something to ask” Minseok assured him and pulled him away from the door in case someone suddenly comes out. 

 

“Is Jongin the father of Taeoh?” the older asks bluntly before he placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s arm to calm down the father

 

“It’s just that Jongin said he had a one night stand on the night of your celebration party, Jongdae said you two didn’t meet because Jongin was all over the place and trying to get drunk but by any chance, did you meet him?” he asks again, this time softer since Kyungsoo seemed so surprised by the question.

 

Jongdae and Minseok never asked him about it but if they think about it right now and counted, it must be right at the same time as the celebration party for Kyungsoo.

 

“I--yeah…” Kyungsoo looked defeated, he couldn’t lie, he could never lie to Minseok so he said the truth. It was tiring to keep it a secret, his heart ached whenever Jongin came over to practice and smiled at him like he’s his favorite person.

 

“He looks like Taeoh and Sehun pointed it out multiple times to Jongdae but I didn’t mind it until I saw those two together. They’re like photocopies of each other” Minseok points out before hugging Kyungsoo, it’s probably the most awkward hug that they two shared because Kyungsoo just let Minseok support his weight.

 

“Yeah..” he muttered

 

“Does he know?”

 

“No..I think he forgot”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When we met again for practice he..he didn’t recognize me aside from Skater Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo says, pulling away from Minseok. His eyes are filled with unshed tears, he endured it for three years, he could endure it more but it’s harder when a certain Kim Jongin flies more than a thousand miles just to catch his performance and throw a wonderful bouquet at him.

 

“Kyung, when he woke up that time he was pissed off about three things. One, he didn’t meet Doh Kyungsoo, two, he got pretty drunk and had awesome sex  and third, the person left him before he can introduce himself properly” Minseok points out before thumbing away the tears that dropped on the younger’s cheeks.

 

“He introduced himself and I asked him if he was sober” Kyungsoo frowns at him. He still remembers asking for a name because he wasn’t going to sleep with a stranger, Jongin introduced himself while kissing Kyungsoo against the guest room’s door. He never asked for Kyungsoo’s name though, he called him baby, sweetheart and all the pet names that made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. 

 

“Jongin was aware but he’s blind as a bat too especially when there’s alcohol in his system. I think he’s just as blind as you, maybe even more. He wears contact lenses every time and that night I’m pretty sure he lost both from dancing. That was also his first and last one night stand” Minseok says, remembering how Jongin whined endlessly when he felt like he was used and disliked by the man who slept with him 

 

“I--I don’t know...he looks unsure about everything. I don’t want him to leave Taeoh suddenly because his ex boyfriend suddenly calls him. I would hate it more if my baby got hurt”

 

“Give it time, let Taeoh spend time with him and then tell him before the Olympics” Minseok says firmly and Kyungsoo knows that he wouldn’t get out of this. He’s planning to tell Jongin but maybe not now..It’s too early and he doesn’t want the younger to take away Taeoh from him. 

 

“I’m not even sure I’ll get a spot!” Kyungsoo pointed out

 

Minseok chuckled and rolled his eyes at him. “Kyungsoo, you just have the World’s and the Grand Prix, I’m sure you already have a spot. Just focus on your routine and maybe tell Jongin. I’m sure he’ll be happy, he loves Taeoh already” he says lightly, he’s been carefree since the start of the competition and Kyungsoo was worried about it, Minseok just trusts him too much. 

 

“I’ll think about it”

 

“Don’t take all the time, you already kept 3 years from him”

 

They both turned to look at the man who just exited the room. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, he doesn’t know what to say or where to start… “J--”

 

Jongdae walked towards them and patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder, giving him a small smile too. “It’s alright, I understand. You did what you had to do and you didn’t even know that he was my cousin back then. I accept every excuse but I won’t accept your excuse after this. He deserves to know, Kyung. You already made the first move earlier, he’ll come around. He likes you”

 

“Enough for him to forget his ex boyfriend and focus on me?” Kyungsoo asks sheepishly, shyly smiling at his dumb question but hearing about Jongin and his useless ex-boyfriend gave him a spark to try something with Jongin

 

“He wouldn’t be here if that wasn’t the case” Jongdae answered lightly

 

**[PANN POST]**

 

**[+211 -90] DOH KYUNGSOO GRABS SILVER IN 4CC**

**[+311 -1] ICE PRINCE PERFORMED EXO’S HIT SONG MONSTER FOR SHORT PROGRAM IN US**

**[+921 -12] WORLD CLASS PRIMO BALLERINO, KIM JONGIN SUPPORTS KOREA’S REPRESENTATIVE DOH KYUNGSOO**

**[+1100 -21] ICE PRINCE, DOH KYUNGSOO RECEIVES FLOWERS FROM KIM JONGIN**

**[+921 -10] EXO AND KIM JONGIN CLAIMS TO BE FANS OF DOH KYUNGSOO.**

 

**\--**

  
  



	3. Cracks

 

Jongin felt so giddy, he didn’t expect this. All the things he can’t expect just came at him full blast. He just got back to Korea after a performance in France, he’s about to check up on Kyungsoo’s new routine since he’s changing it for the Grand Prix and Olympics. Kyungsoo already got a gold at the Worlds and Jongin was also there to watch, they already started practicing the new routine and Minseok is surely making sure that no distractions will interrupt Kyungsoo.

 

 

Which is why Jongin felt confused when he walked in and saw Kyungsoo on ice with a bouquet on hand and a table set up as well. It’s already June and he’s been gone for two weeks but Kyungsoo has made sure that Jongin is aware of his interest on him. He couldn’t believe it back then but Kyungsoo is the sweetest, he sent short messages to Jongin to cheer on him since he can’t watch his performance and he even sends pictures of him and Taeoh.

 

He likes him so much, his crush developed into something more but he’s holding himself back because he doesn't want Kyungsoo to think that he only wants him as rebound. He’s sure about this. He knows he won’t mess this relationship up if in case Kyungsoo would want to be in a relationship with him.

 

“What is this?” Jongin’s voice echoed in the empty rink, even Taeoh is missing and it’s not even 7 pm yet. 

 

“To congratulate you, my wonderful ballerino” Kyungsoo says lightly before turning around to head towards him.

 

“I’m not going to skate there, I don’t want to fall on my ass” Jongin pouts at him

 

“But I bought you new skates to break in” Kyungsoo pouts as he skates towards Jongin, box and flowers in his arms. Jongin moved by the entrance and welcomed Kyungsoo with a hug but the older placed a kiss on his cheek which made him pull back a little on choke on his spit.

 

“W-what”

 

“Let’s date since you’re a slowpoke and you couldn’t ask me” Kyungsoo said with a bright smile that made Jongin’s heart beat faster than normal, is this always going to be like this? His heart threatening to break out of his chest??????

 

“W-what”

 

“Or you don’t want to date me?” Kyungsoo’s smile disappeared and Jongin hurriedly hugged him tight again. “N-no! I want to date you!” he answers out loud

 

“Really?”

 

Kyungsoo looks beautiful like this, innocent eyes looking up at Jongin through those long lashes.“Y-yeah. Yes. I want to date you, Soo” he muttered in response

 

The older’s lips tilted up into a smirk “Wow you already have a nickname for me am I not your hyung?” he teased lightly

 

Jongin whined at that and lightly hit Kyungsoo on the arm, the older chuckled and snuggled up to him before they walked towards the bench. Kyungsoo told Jongin to sit down before handing the flowers to the younger. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this” Jongin pointed out but Kyungsoo ignored him and sank on one knee.

 

Jongin panicked, automatically reaching for Kyungsoo but the older slapped his hand away and opened the box instead. The skates are simple black ones just like the ones Kyungsoo uses except this one has red laces. “I had it engraved, my initials on each blade and I had your initials engraved on mine opposite of Taeoh’s initials” Kyungsoo beamed at him and all that Jongin could think is placing his lips over Kyungsoo’s but that might be too forward

 

“Are you always this forward?” Jongin asks blankly, surprised at the honesty of Kyungsoo’s words. He could never be that forward, he’s sometimes indecisive and he questions things a lot but Kyungsoo, he knows what he wants and he knows how to get them, Jongin included.

 

“Jongdae said that you’re shy and you overthink a lot so I decided to make a move until you’re comfortable to make yours” Kyungsoo said as he finished tying up the first shoe, before he could reach for the other pair Jongin pulled his hands making him look up.

 

He was surprised when he felt the younger’s lips on his forehead before Jongin pulled away and looked way, his cheeks blooming with a pinkish glow. “You can do better than that, Kim Jongin” Kyungsoo teased before helping Jongin put on the other pair. 

  
  


The dinner went great of course, with Kyungsoo answering Jongin’s questions mostly about Taeoh and how Kyungsoo came to love skating. Jongin in return shared a few memories about his childhood and how he dreamed of having a big family himself with two dogs if possible.

 

“We already met before” Kyungsoo starts carefully because he didn’t want to mess this up. They were both sitting on the bench already after dinner because Jongin didn’t want to fall on his ass on the ice. Kyungsoo’s ready to tell Jongin because he doesn’t want to keep it from his son and Jongin. They both deserve to know. 

 

“When? I would remember, you’re unforgettable” Jongin’s words made him blush and he also feels warm inside, how perfect can this night get?

 

Before he could answer, his phone started ringing, he excused himself before answering it in front of Jongin. It was Jongdae anyway and he was taking care of Taeoh for the night.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sorry cut your date Kyung but your baby is looking for you” Jongdae says softly.

 

Kyungsoo could hear Taeoh crying from the other line and it hurts him to hear his baby cry especially because Taeoh’s not a crier, he even when he falls, he doesn’t cry that much. “Uhm.Tell him that papa’s coming home in a bit” he muttered

 

Jongin’s attention was caught by that he mouthed “Is he okay?” to Kyungsoo who shrugged at him but he put the call on speaker. 

 

“Put him on the phone, Dae”

 

“I can’t...he’s sick. He suddenly got a fever and he’s looking for you. We’re trying to calm him down but he’s looking for his papa and dada whomever that may be” Jongdae’s tone startled Jongin and Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that Jongin wants to ask about the father of Taeoh but their relationship is still fresh so maybe he’s holding back.

 

“I..I’ll be there soon just hug him for a bit for me” Kyungsoo said before cutting the call. He hurriedly stood up and grabbed his skates and bag. Jongin grabbed his box and flowers too before following Kyungsoo. 

 

“I brought my car, come on I’ll bring you home”

 

“Thank you” Kyungsoo says softly, allowing Jongin to take his things from here.

 

The ride home was excruciating for Kyungsoo because Taeoh seldom gets sick and when he does, it’s really bad. “He’s going to be fine, Soo. We’ll bring him to the hospital if it gets any worse” Jongin assured him

 

Kyungsoo basically ran inside their building and headed to the elevators at once. Jongin told him he’d park first before he comes up. Minseok opened the door for him and he bowed a little before running towards Sehun’s room where Taeoh must be since he always stay there during sleepovers. His apartment is only two floors up from here so he can bring Taeoh back home. 

 

He found Taeoh clutching Jongdae’s shirt while crying and calling out dada. Sehunnie looks worried at his friend that he even offers his rabbit plushie to Taeoh who pushed it away. Before Sehun could cry, Kyungsoo already crossed the room and took Taeoh from Jongdae. 

 

Taeoh’s cries got louder but it got muffled when he tucked his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He held on tightly, holding Kyungsoo closer while calling out for dada. “Baby, hey Papa’s here. I’m here”

 

“I’ve been saying that for the past 30 minutes. He doesn’t want you, Kyung”

 

“Papa!!!!!!!!!!! Dada!!!” Taeoh cries again and wow this is so painful. Kyungsoo rocks his son on his arms and mouthed a thank you to Jongdae before gesturing that he’s bringing Taeoh up to their apartment.

Kyungsoo completely forgot Jongin until he saw him again in the living room next to Minseok. Taeoh’s cries turned into sniffles and he finally pulled his face away from Kyungsoo’s neck, he rubbed his eyes while Kyungsoo tapped it away lightly to wipe his baby’s tears.

 

“P-papa, dada no love Taeoh???” the boy asks, tears threatening to fall again. Kyungsoo’s heart breaks and he doesn’t know how to answer that because whenever Taeoh asked about his other dad, Kyungsoo would just divert the topic.

 

“Baby, no..dada’s just…” he trailed off not knowing what to say thankfully Jongin cut in, distracting Taeoh effectively “Hey baby boy” he greeted softly

 

“Uncle Ni!” Taeoh cried and reached for him.

 

Jongin released Kyungsoo’s bag and skates by the table before he took Taeoh from Kyungsoo. Taeoh automatically quieted down with Jongin soothing his back and telling him soft things that Kyungsoo couldn’t hear. Minseok, Jongdae and Kyungsoo watched him calm down a feverish Taeoh when the three of them can’t.

 

“Don’t cry anymore, okay?”

 

“pwomise??” Taeoh mumbled

 

“Of course, baby I promise” Jongin says before placing a kiss on Taeoh’s cheek then he wiped the younger’s tears.

 

Taeoh buried his face on Jongin’s neck as he clung tightly on the taller. “Don’t leave Taeoh, dada Ni” he muttered

 

Oh holy fuck. Kyungsoo wants to pull his hair out. This is going wrong in a lot of ways. What if jongin suddenly breaks up with him or something. He hasn’t even told the younger about Taeoh. This will end badly…

  
  
  


The three of them ended up on Kyungsoo’s place, Jongin is with Taeoh in his room trying to put the boy to sleep while Kyungsoo is cleaning up the mess on his place. The place isn’t huge, they have three rooms and a large living room and kitchen which allows Taeoh to have a bigger play area. 

 

Jongin finally came out of Taeoh’s room, he gave Kyungsoo a soft smile and then walked towards him. Kyungsoo was surprised when Jongin wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. “It must’ve been hard for you to take care of Taeoh on your own. You’re a wonderful father, I admire you for that”

 

“Taeoh was a surprise...he...I...didn’t have a boyfriend...my first time...and then Taeoh happened...I wasn’t sure what to do…” Kyungsoo stutters, tears sprung to his eyes and his throat clenched painfully...he really doesn’t know how to tell Jongin about this. 

 

“You don’t know who the father is?”

 

I know...Kyungsoo wants to say but Jongin silenced him with a kiss before he can say anything. This is what Kyungsoo remembers the most, Jongin’s lips against his, it’s warm and soft, it feels like home. Jongin pulled away then trailed soft kisses on the corner of his lips. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m willing to become Taeoh’s substitute Dada” Jongin says before wiping the tears on his cheeks. Why is he even crying???

 

“You don’t have to do that” because you're his father… is what Kyungsoo wants to say but he couldn’t...not yet but soon, he’ll say it soon. 

 

“But I want to. He’s already special to me, Soo. I want to be a part of his life and yours too” Jongin said clearly, his voice didn’t waver at all and that’s what Kyungsoo wanted the most. Just someone who’ll stay with him and Taeoh.

 

“Jongin, we just started dating” Kyungsoo points out, he pulled away but he kept his arms around Jongin’s waist. The younger smiled at him and cupped his cheek with one hand. They were suddenly swaying without a song to dance to. “And I know I’m here to stay” he says softly, brown eyes gazing into Kyungsoo’s own.

 

“You promise?” Kyungsoo pouts at him making Jongin chuckle lightly “You’re really Taeoh’s papa. Of course I promise” Jongin answers him and kisses him again to seal his promise. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The Grand Prix season is starting and Kyungsoo will be travelling to different countries for each event. Jongin offered to babysit Taeoh but the older doesn’t trust him enough to handle Taeoh even though he’s basically an adult already since he’s more responsible than Jongin and he’s turning 4 this December!

 

It’s already October and it has been a year since he met Kyungsoo. He wanted to wish the older good luck before they leave, Jongin has to stay behind because he has a scheduled performance here in Seoul. He asked Kyungsoo to wait for him at the park with Taeoh. He bought them tickets for the aquarium in COEX that Taeoh wanted to visit for his birthday. He’s just dropping by at his Jongdae hyung’s place to give them their tickets incase they want to take Sehun to the aquarium too. 

 

The door to the apartment was opened by little Sehunnie who smiled at him as soon as he bends down to pat the younger’s head. “Wow you can reach the handle now, Sehunnie” he said before he carried the young boy. He toed off his shoes and waits for his cousin to show up but it seems like the married couple were busy. 

 

“Don’t pressure him into telling Jongin. It’s the Grand Prix, he can’t falter now. He said he’ll tell Jongin when he’s ready” Jongin hears Minseok’s voice clearly, they look like they were inside the bedroom so Jongin just stood with Sehunnie on his arms at the living room. 

 

“How long will Taeoh keep searching for his Dada when Jongin’s just hovering around them almost everyday?” Jongdae asked back. Jongin froze at this, he turned his attention to the door where the couple are probably arguing. He doesn’t get it, why is he involved with this. 

 

“It’s not your secret to tell” Minseok points out firmly.

 

“I know that Jongin fucked up okay, he was half drunk when it happened and he messed up when he didn’t even ask for Kyungsoo’s name but Kyungsoo already admitted that he knows Jongin. All he has to do is tell him. I’m sure Jongin would understand because he’s already treating Taeoh as his son anyway” Jongdae points out in exasperation.

 

“Jongdae” Minseok called quietly

 

“What?!” Jongdae grumbled with irritation. He doesn’t like this situation especially when it’s nearing Taeoh’s birthday again. The boy’s wish is to have his family complete and Jongdae wants it for him and Kyungsoo too. 

 

“Where is Sehunnie?” Minseok asks softly and even Sehun heard that as well. 

 

“Dad!” Sehun called out back and he was wriggling to be put down but Jongin’s still frozen on his spot.

 

The door opened revealing Jongdae who was ready to scold or hug his child“Kim Sehun! Oh Shit” he muttered and Minseok appeared right behind him

 

“W-what you said..Is it true?” Jongin forced the words to come out, his voice was hoarse for some reason and he feels like everything is crashing around him. 

 

Minseok was the one who stepped foward to calm him down “Jongin… look… Kyungsoo..”

 

“I--I have to go” Jongin muttered before he puts Sehun down and handed him the envelope that he was holding. He ran out of the house and into the elevator as fast as he could, ignoring Jongdae’s calls.

 

It has been so long since he ran like this, his heart hammering on his chest. Taeoh...Taeoh has been living without half of his parents for almost 4 years now and...he..he has been fucking around with his ex boyfriend, instead of actually trying to find the person he slept with. He didn’t even used protection at that time, first time he had a one night stand he went raw. God. This is so messed up and Kyungsoo...just how painful it was for Kyungsoo to endure everything…

 

When he reached the park he found Taeoh giggling as he slides down the tall slides with Kyungsoo waiting n the bottom to catch him. He could've been a part of this, a part of Taeoh’s childhood, milestones that he missed. He can’t understand while Kyungsoo hid this from him even after they’ve been together for months already. He could’ve told him the first time they met...

 

“Dada!” Taeoh called out, waving both his hands. Kyungsoo carried Taeoh and turned to face Jongin who was just entering the park. Kyungsoo’s smile faltered as soon as he saw Jongin’s blank expression. “Jongin! Hey is something wrong?” he called out

 

Jongin stopped in front of them and Taeoh immediately reached for him but he didn’t take the young boy “Is..Taeoh.. Is he mine?” he asks Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and Taeoh stopped reaching out for him when he felt his father froze. “Jongin…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Jongin, I was going to tell you” Kyungsoo said quietly, this isn’t the right time or place to talk about this and he really wants Taeoh somewhere safe instead of seeing this happen in front of him

 

“When?! You had all the time Kyungsoo! Why would you lie to my face!”

 

“Dada! Stop!” Taeoh screamed when Jongin raised his voice at Kyungsoo. It got Jongin’s attention, he frowned at his son before reaching out to carry him. “Taeoh, just play for awhile”

 

“No! Bad Dada! No shout!”Taeoh said and he wrapped his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s neck while his father held him tightly too. 

 

Jongin raked his hand through his hair before reaching out again to take Taeoh. “Kyungsoo, hand him to me” he demanded, his words firm and sharp.

 

“No! You’re not taking my son!” said defensively, this is what he was scared of...he was almost positive that Jongin won’t do this but fate just keeps on pulling a prank on him. “He’s my son too! I deserve the time with him!” Jongin pointed out, ready to reach out and take Taeoh but the young boy slapped his hands away, clinging tightly to his father

 

“You can’t take him away from me Jongin! He’s my life!”

 

All that Jongin could hear were lies and he didn’t even know why he’s this mad when he’s at fault too..This is so wrong. He just wanted to celebrate with Kyungsoo. Why is this happening? Why can’t he stop? “Were you even planning to tell me or did you just plan to let me feel like a substitute father? You even left me that morning how are you even sure that he’s mine”

 

A loud slap rang and Jongin knew he deserved the slap on his face because of his words but all he feels was anger, everything was unfair, Kyungsoo was unfair to him, to Taeoh. How can he hide him as if he’s a secret. 

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, trying not to lash out at the words thrown to him. “Get the hell away from us, Kim Jongin. I knew you were going to be mad but I didn’t expect you to turn your own child away like this. We don’t need you. Taeoh lived without you, I lived without you, we can do that again. Just leave us alone.” he said firmly, pushing Jongin away from them. He doesn’t need him. He didn’t need him before, he doesn’t need him this time. 

 

“Papa” Taeoh was now crying because Kyungsoo was crying and he never cries, even when he hurts his knees or falls from a triple salchow, he never cries because he was taught to endure but this...Jongin’s words just cut him cleanly striking through his heart. 

  
  


“Leave!” Kyungsoo said again and this time it wasn’t a request, it was coming from a father who would do anything to protect his son from anyone. 

 

Jongin felt his heart rip apart, this is worse than breaking up with his ex boyfriend, that was repetitive yes but this...he already planned his future with Kyungsoo. Why is everything starting to get so wrong???

 

“I’m..Kyungsoo. I never mean--”

 

“You meant it. Shut up and just leave Jongin. If you can’t be there for Taeoh then just go. I was going to tell you. I just needed time. I needed to get him ready in case you up and leave and look...look what’s happening” Kyungsoo said, his voice full of disappointment but he couldn’t blame Jongin for this, he just reacted from Kyungsoo lying too much about everything. 

 

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo for a minute, just to take in his face one last time before he turns to his son who’s still crying..He wanted to wipe Taeoh’s tears away, it hurt him because two of his most favorite people are crying in front of him because of his unfiltered words thrown out just to spite.

 

“I’m sorry” he said quietly before he turned around to leave.

 

Taeoh’s cry fully broke his heart when he hear what his son said. “Dada pwomised Taeoh! Pwomised to stay! Dada Ni!” he calls out in between sobs. It took all of Jongin’s strength to stop himself from turning around and just beg to be forgiven but all is lost, hearts were broken and words were thrown. It will take time to heal.

 

“I know baby, I know. Dada will come back when he’s ready” Kyungsoo whispered softly to his son before hugging him tightly to stop him from crying. 

  
  
\--


	4. King and Queen

**[PANN POST]**

 

**[+245 -1] DOH KYUNGSOO FALLS ON THE LAST LEG OF THE GRAND PRIX, STILL GETS SILVER FOR HIS LAST EVENT.**

**[+4319 -121] EXO AND KIM JONGIN PERFORMING FOR OLYMPIC CLOSING**

**[+531 -12] WILL ICE PRINCE, DOH KYUNGSOO DROP OFF FROM THE OLYMPICS?**

**[+1100 -111] NEW ROUTINE SPRAINS DOH KYUNGSOO’S ANKLE AT THE END OF THE GRAND PRIX FINAL. TAKES HOME GOLD.**

 

“Kyungsoo, stop pushing yourself. We can try again for the next Olympics” Minseok said, he sat down beside Kyungsoo who was lounging on the chair. It’s all that he can do nowadays, play with his son, eat, sleep and watch movies

 

“No. I’ve been resting anyway. Short program will start next week and the next day will be the long program. I have no more time to waste. I want to do this” he said firmly, automatically inching out to smack his coach on the arm for even suggesting to back down

 

“Papa don’t hit. Bad” Taeoh scolds him before turning again to play with Sehunnie. Taeoh’s playing with his toy from Jongin who still have a gift for Taeoh’s birthday even though he wasn’t invited. Taeoh cried for 5 minutes when he remembered how much he missed his Dada but Kyungsoo just told him to be patient. 

 

It’s been almost four months since Jongin left, he was all over the news of course because of his performances and all the photoshoots that he has for magazines. He’s really taking the world by storm and even if it pains Kyungsoo, it’s better this way. They stopped it before the both of them could get too deep. 

 

Minseok sighed in exasperation, he placed a blue ice bag on top of Kyungsoo’s right foot, it’s still covered with a brace so that it can be protected from the pressure in case Kyungsoo decides to do something stupid like run… “Kyungsoo you have a fracture that’s healing, you might break your foot completely if you land with the wrong foot again” he pointed out

 

“I won’t. I won’t fall” Kyungsoo assures him even though he can’t assure himself. He wasn’t in the best shape during the Grand Prix, his mind was full of what ifs about Jongin, he kept replaying the scene of Jongin walking away from them and it really messed him up. 

 

“Kyungsoo”

 

“If this is about Jongin, I can call him. Don’t do this to yourself, Kyungsoo” Jongdae finally added. He still blames himself for causing the trouble even though Kyungsoo had told him multiple times that it’s not his fault. It’s not anyone’s fault but Kyungsoo’s and he will apologize for it as soon as Jongin talks to him again.

 

Shouting at each other in front of their son wasn’t a good way to start but at least they let everything out, not exactly everything but it was enough to hear Jongin’s thoughts...It hurt him a lot but he deserved it, Jongin was right he wasn’t fair..He lied and kept Taeoh a secret from him even though he was ready to take a step forward.

 

“This is not about him. This is about me, my legacy and after this I’ll rest and maybe be a coach too or I don’t know study again?” Kyungsoo muttered, tossing the pillow to Jongdae who caught it before it hit his face.

 

“Hyung, two days. I just ask for two days. It’s my dream to stand at the Olympic rink. I want to at least perform even if I can’t get a medal” Kyungsoo told Minseok, he was close to begging already, he doesn’t want to waste everything they worked hard on.

 

Jongin spent days and nights trying to help him with the choreo, he spent hours of practice to perfect Kyungsoo’s posture and made sure to clean up the routine properly...This isn’t for him, this is for all of them, for his son, for Jongin, for Jongdae, for Minseok hyung, for Sehunnie and for himself. They spent a lot of time and effort on this, he won’t ever waste it. 

 

“Okay but no practice until the day before” Minseok finally agreed

 

“Papa, foot okay?” Taeoh poked on his foot lightly before pouting at him. Kyungsoo chuckled at his son, he makes a mental note to cut his hair before the olympics since it’s getting longer. Kyungsoo’s just lucky that the Olympics’ Closing will be held in Korea. He had to fly back after the Grand Prix Final because he sprained his ankle and then got a hairline fracture which worsened a little because he still practiced the day after he got out of the hospital. “Yes, I’m okay now, baby” he answers

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo is damn wrong if he thought that Jongin would just back away and act like nothing happened. Jongin is damn stupid too, he should’ve known the moment he touched Kyungsoo’s waist or when they first held hands or when he kissed him. Everything about Kyungsoo is familiar, everything about him is warm and everything about him felt wrong. 

 

Nevermind the shouting, he will apologize for it, he will explain that he only said that to get back to Kyungsoo… He never meant those words because he truly believed it when Kyungsoo said that Taeoh came from his first time. Kyungsoo might be forward but he’s very shy whenever Jongin touches him or kisses him, that’s why they haven’t been too intimate yet. 

 

He should’ve cooled down first before he approached Kyungsoo that day but everything already happened he can’t go back and change anything, all he has is now. 

 

Kyungsoo probably thinks that he ditched him already but he didn’t. He kept up with Kyungsoo’s performances, he might not be at the venue but he still watched them, streamed them live wherever he may be. He didn’t come to Taeoh’s birthday but he still handed the gift to Jongdae so that the boy could receive it. His heart ached when he hears that Taeoh cried himself to sleep, asking for him but he needs to endure this time too. 

 

He wants to make it right and it has to be perfect.

 

“South Korea’s qualifier, Doh Kyungsoo using another EXO’s Love Shot for the Short Program”

 

Kyungsoo came out to the rink wearing a very daring ensemble, red crystals covered his white almost see-through top but it formed a V on the neckline down to the chest and the back is just plain as Kyungsoo’s back with garnets scattered all over. His hair is styled into a comma hairstyle, his fringe not hiding his forehead and his eyes are covered with pink hues. It’s ridiculous, when you look at his face, he looks innocent but his outfit says otherwise. Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo kept on turning his right foot but the news said it was only a sprain..Kyungsoo looked uncomfortable as he taps his skates on the ice. Jongin could clearly see the engraved KJI in the blades, mostly because he’s nearer than he usually is. It really pays to be Korea’s sweetheart so when he requested for a special seat, he got it immediately. 

 

Kyungsoo changed into the ice prince as soon as the song started, his gaze was strong, his eyes speaking more than his facial expressions, maybe this was the reason why he was dubbed as the ice prince. Kyungsoo’s songs used to be solemn and sad but since he came back it became different, he exude different auras whenever he steps on ice, he became intimidating during his monster performance and he became so soft during the Diamond Crystal performance. Jongin is expecting another bright performance from Kyungsoo because of this song selection. It was a new one again, Jongin laughed when Kyungsoo showed him the ideal routine but they worked on it together. It was harder because he couldn’t focus when Kyungsoo moves but it’s much bearable when he’s on ice. 

  
  


Jongin’s jaw dropped, Kyungsoo’s performance was stronger than he expected especially because of his makeup and outfit. He can see how almost everyone was holding their breaths especially when he fell on the landing of triple toe. Kyungsoo stood back up again, his gaze and movements didn’t falter and he finished his performance cleanly. Everyone was confused by the fall especially when Kyungsoo finished everything perfectly but Jongin saw it clearly, Kyungsoo’s right foot wavered a bit when he landed that’s why he fell.

 

Is his foot still sprained? It should’ve healed by now if he rested for a bit. Kyungsoo smiled through it, he bowed at everyone then picked up a stuffed penguin doll and another bear stuffed toy before he went back to his manager. 

 

\--

 

The tension was higher during the next day. Kyungsoo is now on second place, two points behind the top 1 from Japan. Jongin should be practicing right now since he will perform at the closing but he wanted to catch up with this final performance because this routine was all Kyungsoo, he never showed Jongin this routine that’s why he thought that Kyungsoo was sticking with Diamond Crystal for the free skate program. 

 

When Kyungsoo came out this time he was wearing a black and white ensemble that closely looks like a nutcracker soldier outfit, except his was sparkly and tight, his hair styled up and away from his forehead, his face looked as innocent as he is, this is what Jongin loves the most, Kyungsoo in his simplest form. He looks breathtaking. So beautiful. 

 

Jongin saw Minseok leaning in Jongdae while the latter was calming down his husband. Sehun was sitting next to Taeoh and Junmyeon was there too. They all looked worried. Jongin turned back his attention to Kyungsoo who was stretching around the ice rink. He looks calm and very collected which confused Jongin because everyone looks worried. 

 

Kyungsoo suddenly looked on his side and their eyes met, he could see how the older gasped and how his lips turned into the most wonderful smile that Jongin has ever seen in his whole life. “Thank you” Kyungsoo mouthed before he took his position at the center.

 

The song started with a different routine than the one Kyungsoo performed during the grand prix, he was just dancing during the first half was mainly the choreographic step sequence and about two out of seven jumps that was needed. He was pushing all the other elements to the second half of his routine and that will make it harder, his stamina and support should keep up. 

 

He watched as Kyungsoo’s jaw clenched as he prepared for his combination spin  to a one step sequence before he glided towards Jongin’s side, he bent a little and prepared to jump, he landed the quadruple lutz, triple toe, triple loop combination that shocked everyone including the judges for sure. Kyungsoo just rested for a bit before he flew into a triple salchow-triple loop. Minseok was already gripping the hands of Jongdae when Kyungsoo didn’t stop there he ended the song with all the spins needed before finally ending it with a bowing position.

 

The crowd was silent for the whole 30 seconds before the whole place erupted with cheers and applause, even the judges stood up in awe of Kyungsoo’s performance. Jongin walked towards the other side to greet Kyungsoo when he comes back in. He skated around to show his thanks and bowed gracefully to everyone. Jongin reached Minseok hyung who gave him a sad smile before motioning to Kyungsoo to comeback in and wait for the results. 

 

Kyungsoo passed by Jongin but not before taking the bouquet of flowers from him and giving him a very flirty wink. He leaned on Minseok and Jongdae as they walked to the area. They all held their breaths as Kyungsoo’s score showed on the board. He’s the last performer because the line got shuffled and the top 1 already got the highest score, Jongin bit his lips as the scores got summed up. 

 

He was the first one who shouted when Kyungsoo’s score surpassed the Top 1 and their rankings showed with Kyungsoo having the gold medal. Instead of staying for the interview Kyungsoo ran towards Jongin, the latter almost didn’t have enough time to open his arms as Kyungsoo launched himself towards Jongin with full force.

 

“I’m sorry and I love you!” Kyungsoo said before placing a kiss on his lips, shocking everyone since the camera was on them. Before Jongin could even reply, Kyungsoo’s body fell limp and he passed out. Minseok and Jongdae were immediately beside them, shielding them from the camera. 

 

“What happened?” Jongin asked in worry. Jongdae hurriedly grabbed a wheelchair and helped Jongin put Kyungsoo on it. “Must be his foot, it probably got worse, he needs to go to the hospital” Minseok said quietly, pushing the wheelchair back inside. 

 

“The kids” Jongdae muttered. Jongin hurried back to the bleachers and called out to them. “I’ll take care of them, we’ll follow you. Message me the location” he said before running towards his son. 

 

\--

 

Bright white lights greeted Kyungsoo as soon as he blinked his eyes open, his throat feels dry and his right foot feels so heavy. He faintly remembers seeing Jongin and hugging him too. “Hey Soo” a voice called out to him

 

He turned to the side and found Jongin’s soft brown eyes looking back at him. The younger bent down to place a kiss on his forehead before leaning both their foreheads together. “I was so worried. I was scared. I’m sorry about everything I said and did. I was stupid. I was mad and stupid. I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you again, I don’t want to lose Taeoh again and I don’t want to lose our family”

 

Kyungsoo watched as tears spilled from Jongin’s eyes, teardrops falling on his own cheeks. He reached up to cup the latter’s face to pull him close for a kiss. “I love you. I’m sorry about everything too. Please stay” he said softly, his voice a bit hoarse from dryness.

 

“If you two are done, can I call in the baby because he’s whining and you know how he whines harder than whiny Jongin” Jongdae pointed out making the couple chuckle softly.

 

“Here’s water, Soo” Jongin says and offers the cup with a bendy straw. Soft steps echoed the room and then stopped near the bed, the young boy looked like he was near to tears but Jongin pulled him up to his lap. “Papa can’t carry you right now so Dada will take care of you. Is that alright, Taeoh?”

 

“Dada Nini never leave!” Taeoh pouts and he hits Jongin softly at the chest to prove his point. “Of course, I’m staying this time” Jongin assured him.

 

“Pwomise!”

 

“Promise”

 

“Pinky!” Taeoh demanded. Kyungsoo chuckled as he watched his baby and Jongin seal a promise when Taeoh turned to him and demanded his pinky too. Kyungsoo chuckled before hooking his own pinky with theirs. He placed a kiss on Taeoh’s head before kissing Jongin on the cheek. “No more leaving”

 

**[PANN POST]**

 

**[+425 -11] DOH KYUNGSOO TAKES HOME HIS FIRST OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL**

**[+1019 -1] EXO AND KIM JONGIN CLOSING PERFORMANCE LEFT EVERYONE WANTING A COLLAB**

**[+931 -12] OLYMPICS LOVE AFFAIR: KIM JONGIN AND GOLD MEDALIST, DOH KYUNGSOO**

**[+141201] KIM JONGIN PROPOSES TO DOH KYUNGSOO**

 

**\--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. thank you!~~ <3


End file.
